


Silver Bracelets

by BradyGirl_12



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Poetry, Prose Poem, Slash, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-26
Updated: 1999-02-26
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Inspired by "LET NO MAN PUT ASUNDER", "RECOVERY", and "WHERE'S BENNY?"  Originally posted 12/1/96.





	Silver Bracelets

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.

Silver Bracelets
    
    
    #    	*SILVER BRACELETS*
    
    
    
    
    
             *By GILDA LILY*
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
        Inspired by "LET NO MAN PUT ASUNDER",
        "RECOVERY" and "WHERE'S BENNY?"
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
        (Thanks to Elaine and Desi)
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    	Silver bracelets
    	Wink in the light
    	Of the sterile hospital room.
    		
    
    
    
    
    
    				
            Benny curls up beside his lover,
    	Listening to him breathe,
    	Thankful he's alive.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
            *They won't separate us again!*
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    	He stifles a sob.
    	He's been denied so long!
    	With a shaking hand,
    	He touches Ray's cheek.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    	To love so much...
    	How could this be wrong?
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    	He smiles as he sees
    	The glint of silver handcuffs.
    	Knowing Ray, he'll suggest
    	Another use some day.
    	For now, they serve their purpose.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    	His eyes cloud over
    	As he remembers the pain
    	Of being kept from Ray's side.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    	*How could they *do* this to me?*
    	How could they do this to *us*?*
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    	But, of course,
    	He knows why.
    	
    
    
    
    
    
    
    	*I'll keep you safe.
    	Never again will I be denied
    	My rightful place at your side.*   
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    	Blue eyes close, the weariness
    	Seeping into his bones.
    	He tugs gently on the cuffs,
    	Smiling slightly as he drifts away.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    	Silver bracelets gleam
    	With the purity of love.
    


End file.
